


We Good?

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian goes after something he needs more than he ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been an experience. I've attempted to write series before and they usually never get finished, sadly. But thanks to the amazing fics on Quarter_Mile by Callajoy, Cluksy and others, this story was finished. I'm proud of myself for what I have accomplished here. 6,062 words. I've never written anything that big, I don't think. Before this, my muse had run away and I was having a hard time getting her back home. But with this, I feel as if she has found new life with her writing. Thanks you all so much for the kind words to earlier parts of this series. Without all of you, this series might not have gotten finished.  
> FEEDBACK IS LOVE :)

**Pairing** : Brian/Vince

 **Fandom** : The Fast and The Furious

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Summary:** Brian goes after something he needs more than he ever thought.

 **Disclaimer** : None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.

 **Word** **Count:** 6,062

 **WARNINGS:** AU, Slash

 **SPOILERS** : 1st Movie

 

***

"Looks like you got all the help you need, Brother," Vince said, glaring daggers at Brian before hopping in his car and speeding away.

"Where you going, Arizona?" Dom asked.

"Got something to take care of. We'll be back."

Dom couldn't respond. Brian was out of there too quick. But he sure as hell hadn't missed the "we'll" be back.

What was this boy up to?

Did Brian know what he was truly getting himself into?

***

"What can I get for you?"

"Just a Corona," Brian said, taking a seat at the bar.

"DAMMIT. What the hell do you want, Buster. You got Dom. You got the team. Leave me the hell alone, alight."

Vince couldn't help but be pissed. He'd left the house. He'd life 'his' home because he couldn't take being around Brian. Why the hell did he have to follow him to his bar too.

"Maybe I don't want to leave you alone. Maybe I want some answers," Brian said, taking a sip off of his beer.

"What questions you got for me, kid?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it here. Let's step outside," Vince said, throwing down a few bills to pay for his beer and Brian's too. "Trustworthy to follow me out into a deserted parking lot. Who's to say I'm not going to beat the shit out of you?"

"I think I can take you. I did once," Brian said. "So, answer the question. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you exactly. I hate what you make me feel. How you make me feel."

Brian was confused. What the hell was he going on about.

"Man, you lost me."

"I've never been much for telling. Maybe I should just show you."

Brian was just glad that the bar didn't have a view of the parking lot and that Vince had been right when he had said that the parking lot itself was deserted. He had never been expecting this.

No. A punch to the face. A kick in the balls. No. Those things he had been expecting. But this. This he had never expected.

Not the feel of warm lips on his and a rough beard scratching his jaw. Not the feel of a rough, calloused hand gripping his neck almost painfully but good all at the same time.

No. This was unexpected but not unwanted.

Hell, Dom and Mia had figured he had been eating the tuna for weeks because he had liked it or that he had liked Mia but now. Getting to catch a glimpse of Vince had been the true reason.

This man was what he needed. Someone strong and powerful but who more than likely had a sweet and gentle side too.

Brian had seen it too. He hoped.

When he and Dom had gotten back to the house. Vince had been playing his guitar. Sure fingers moving along the cords. Beautiful music coming from the speaker set up.

Brian was aching with need as Vince devoured his mouth. He couldn't help but slide a knee between Vince's legs, feeling hard need from the other man as well.

"Vince?" Brian moaned out as they came up for breath.

"Yeah?" Vince panted.

"We good?"

"Jesus, Buster. We're more than good. We need to talk but for now, yeah, we're good."

"Good. Let's get back to the food before they eat it all."

Vince was right. They needed to talk about this but Brian hoped it wasn't just a thing. He couldn't handle that. Not with Vince. Not with someone he was so attracted to. He was never a man for a simple fling. Especially since he had become semi-part of the family. He was in this for the long run.

The question was though, was Vince?

***

_**Dom's POV** _

 

Food gone. Bellies full. Table cleared. Dishes done.

Now everyone was sitting around the living room, drinking, chatting, playing games.

Everyone but Brian and Vince. I figured I should hunt the two of them down just in case I needed to break up another fight. I figured that a fight was unlikely though, given the fact that the two had come home smiling and cutting up.

That first fight, I still didn't understand it completely. I could see all to clearly that Brian hadn't been interested in Mia.

He wouldn't have been there even on the days she wasn't if he had been.

Then why had he been hanging out there so much?

Making my way out into the yard, I heard what was distinctly Vince playing his guitar coming from the garage. Walking up to the open garage doors, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I thought the two of them might be hanging out together but I never imagined this.

There, on the floor, leaning against the old couch sat Brian. Vince, guitar in hand, sat nestled between the blonde's legs, Arizona's arms wrapped around Vince's belly.

Brian had his chin resting on Vince's shoulder.

I was shocked to say the last but I still couldn't help but smile when Vince turned his head, pressing his lips to Brian's jaw.

When Vince turned his head back, Brian kissed Vince's neck, snuggling in closer.

Now, I'd always considered myself straight but I had to admit that seeing the two of them together looked nice. They were obviously happy in their new-found relationship.

They looked happy. Hell, if I didn't know that they had just gotten together, I'd say they looked like they were in love.

I was stuck at a loss as to what to do next. On one hand, I wanted to talk to them. To see what was going on. But on the other hand, I figured I should jut back away slowly and leave them be.

In the end, that's just what I did. Making my way back through the yard, I headed back to the living room

I knew they would come to us when they were ready.

For now I would just let them be.

***

“Let's go upstairs,” Vince said, laying his guitar down, turning to wrap his arms around Brian.

“Sure about that? I mean, we'll have to go through the house to get there. Won't people talk?”

“Let 'em. I don't too much care if the team knows about us. They should be happy we ain’t beating the hell out of each other.”

“If you're sure.”

Brian was still nervous. He didn't know how Dom would react to the two of them. He didn't know about any of them really. He cared about Vince but didn't want to cause him trouble with his family.

“Hey, it's okay,” Vince said, reassuringly.

***

_**DOM'S POV** _

 

“Letty, you alright?” Mia asked, when she saw her looking towards the stairs, dumb look on her face.

“Uhh. I... I don't know. I think I'm seein' things,” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“I sware, I just saw Brian and Vince going upstairs, hand in hand.”

“What? No way!” Leon said.

“So what if they were. Leave 'em alone,” Jesse said.

I wasn't surprised that Jesse would stick up for the two. He'd taken a liking to Brian right off the bat. They had fun with each other. Jesse was full of energy and Brian was ready to have fun.

“Jesse's right guys. Leave them alone,” I said, looking at each one of them in turn.

“You knew?” Letty asked.

“Just leave 'em alone,” I said, more forcibly this time.

I knew that Brian and Vince had to have known that they wouldn't be able to keep their relationship a secret if they went up to Vince's room. They had to come right past the living room to get to the stairs.

I just hoped that the team didn't make too much trouble for them.

They were happy.

***

Standing in the bedroom he shared with Vince, he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't stop pacing back and forth. There was so many things floating around in his head.

"I'm a cop."

"I love Vince."

"I'm a cop whose lying to his Sargent."

"I love Vince and have a family that I care about and who cares about me."

"Vince probably won't ever want to see me again after I tell him I'm a cop."

Vince. Him and the family, that was the most important thing. But ultimately, Vince was the center of his world. He found love with Vince and would do anything for him. Even going so far as to lie to his sergeant and helping with the hijacking in only accessory ways.

Brian had no doubt about where his priorities lay but he didn't know how to tell them. He knew that he could probably talk to Dom first and if he wasn't killed on sight, Dom would help to ease the news to the rest but Vince was going to have to be one-on-one. There was no doubt about that.

Looking out the window, seeing Dom walking into the garage, he figured this was probably the best time. He needed to get this over with.

***

"Yo Dom," Brian said, walking into the garage, seeing the man's legs sticking out from under the Charger.

"Yeah Bri?"

"Listen Dom, I need to talk to you, Man," Brian said, plopping down on a chair on the other side of the garage.

"What's up, Arizona?"

Dom had a pretty good feeling about what Brian was about to tell him. He was actually surprised it had taken him this long.

"I'm a cop."

"Yeah. I know."

Dom leaned against the tail of the Charger, wiping grease from his hands.

"WHAT?!"

"I know. You were able to help way too much on that last heist. No one could have had intel like that unless they were a cop. I have a question though. If you're a cop, why are you helping us rob truckers?"

"Vince. Well, Vince and the family."

He couldn't believe this. Dom knew. All this time, he knew and hadn't said anything.

His head was swimming again though.

Did the team know? Did Vince already know?

And as if Dom could read his mind, "The team already knows but no one has told Vince. That's up to you. Fair warning though, he might beat the hell outta you."

"And now, I don't know if I could take him."

"Why not?"

"Love him too much to hurt him but either way, this is going to hurt."

"Talk to him, Bri. Vince is a lot stronger and smarter than you might think."

"Thanks Dom," he said, shaking the bigger man's hand.

"Don't worry about it, Bro. We're family," Dom said, pulling him into a hug. "That'll always be top priority."

"Wait. Can I ask you one thing?" Dom just nodded and Brian continued. "Why do you hijack the trucks?"

"Want a new life. One more jacking and we're all outta here."

"Do you ever think that this might be the last thing you'll ever do?"

"Aww, are you worried about me?" Dom asked, throwing an arm around Brian's neck as they left the garage.

"I'm worried about my family."

***

"What's up Buster?" Vince asked when Brian led them upstairs, shutting and locking the door but wasn't taking his clothes off.

"I need to talk to you, Vince. There's something I need to tell you but I don't know how you're going to take it."

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Vince should have known this was going to happen. Just when he'd found happiness, it was slipping from his reach. That's the way that it always had been though.

"Never," Brian said, moving up behind Vince, sliding his arms around his lover's waist. "I finally have you. I love you. I would never leave but what I have to tell you, you might want me to leave."

"What is it?"

"I'm a cop."

Brian could feel Vince tense in his arms.

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

"I'm sorry. But it's true."

"I...I gotta go," Vince said and he damn near broke the door frame as the door hit the wall so hard.

***

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Dom asked, walking into the room, seeing a broken Brian sitting in the corner, tears poring down his face but no sound being made.

"He left."

"I know. Mia's going after him. He won't hurt her and she can talk him down."

"I'm done, Dom. I can't do this anymore."

"You know, you're going to hurt him a lot more if you leave, and yourself."

"What? No. You think I'm leaving Vince?"

"Then what?"

"I'm leaving the force. As soon as we get this last jacking done and I make it so that they don't know it's you and the family. I'm out. Like you said. One last jacking and we're all outta here."

"Good. Now get yourself cleaned up and let's get ready for the job tonight."

***

"Did you get a hold of Mia?" Dom asked when Letty walked back up to the Civics.

"No go. She's not answering. Guess we'll have to do this without both of them."

"Guess so."

"Okay everyone. Saddle up."

Brian was working logistics and keeping tabs on the cops. Letty was going to be climbing onto the truck in Vince's place. Dom just hoped this went smoothly. They were a man down but if they pulled this off, they would be free. He just wished Brian hadn't said what he had about this being our last thing ever to do.

***

"Collect the money and get everything ready and then head for the border. I'm going for Vince and Mia. We'll meet you there as soon as we can," Brian said.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't. Be safe," Brian said, climbing into his own car.

"You too."

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Mia, hoping to finally get a hold of her.

When she finally picked up though, he never imagined anything like what she had to say.

"Brian, it's Vince. He's...."

***

_**Vince's POV** _

 

That stupid sonofabitch. I knew this was going to happen. I knew that happiness was too fucking good to be true. As I sped down the street, I had no idea where I was going. I didn't want to go to my bar. That had been the first place we had kissed. That asshole. He just had to come to my bar.

I love him. More than anything, I loved him but now...

To find out that he was indeed a cop. Was it all a lie? Was all the time that we were together nothing but a lie?

There were so many things floating around in my head that it felt like someone had hit the nos and I hadn't been ready for the quick acceleration.

Too many thoughts. Too many what-ifs.

Too much everything and I never saw the semi on the right.

Never saw it but sure as hell felt it when I flipped and rolled down the street.

Then, as I laid there, upside down in the wreckage, the bastard Brian was the last thing on my mind.

Damn him.

***

"Brian, it's Vince. He's been in an accident. You need to get the hospital now!"

"I'm on my way. What the hell happened?"

"Semi-truck ran a red light. It clipped his back end. He's lost a lot of blood. His right arm's sliced up pretty bad. They've got him stabilized but you need to hurry up."

"I'm on my way."

Jesus Christ. He didn't know what to think. This was all his fault. If he hadn't told Vince then none of this would have happened.

He loved Vince,e more than anything but he had hurt him badly, had even scarred him.

The thought of just leaving completely crossed Brian's mind as he neared the hospital.

At least then he wouldn't hurt Vince anymore.

His throat, stomach and heart all clenched at the thought of losing Vince.

They'd started off fighting outside of the store. Then they'd gotten together once they knew the real reason for that first fight.

But now.

Could Vince get past the betrayal? Would they ever be good again?

"I'm here. Where are you?"

"Fifth floor. Room 511."

He loved Vince. He just hoped they could get through this together.

"Guess we'll see."

***

"What's he doing here?" Vince asked when he saw Brian in the doorway.

"He's..." But Brian cut her off.

"I'm here because I love you."

"But you lied to me. You lied to all of us."

"Mia, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"Vince. I never lied. I never said I wasn't a cop. I certainly never lied about loving you."

"How do I know that all of that, all of this now isn't part of your cover?"

"Going by that, was my helping with the jackings a part of my cover too? Was my covering you guy's tracks a part of my cover? I lied to my supervisor. I never lied to you," Brian said, gently touching Vince's bandaged arm. "I'm sorry. So sorry this happened. I already mailed in my resignation but I'll leave if you want me to."

"No. I don't want you to leave. We still have the last jacking to get to."

"Already been taken care of."

"You already... They did it without me? See, they don't need me."

"Bullshit. I need you. I love you. You're Dom's best friend and brother. Letty. Well, she seems like all that would make her happy is what's in Dom's pants. Mia, well, she loves you. You're her brother too. Leon. Jesse. You're their brother. We're all family. All of us. We're family."

"Did you tell them?"

"According to Dom, they already knew."

"That's what Mia said."

"Vince?" Brian asked when his lover grabbed him, pulling him down close.

"We're not perfect, Buster, but we could be," Vince said, devouring that beautiful mouth. "Now, can we get out of here?"

"You bet."

Brian knew that Vince had said that they weren't perfect but as far as he could see, as long as he had Vince, his life would always be perfect.

***

_**Alternate Hospital Scene** _

"What's he doing here?" Vince asked when he saw Brian in the doorway.

"He's..." But Brian cut her off.

"I'm here because I love you."

"But you lied to me. You lied to all of us."

"Mia, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"NO! There's no reason for her to leave. I think you should leave," Vince said, staring down Brian.

"Vince..."

"Just get the hell outta here. If it weren't for you, then this wouldn't have happened. Just leave, okay?"

"Fine! You want me to leave, fine," Brian said but before going, he walked right up to Vince's bed, hand sliding up to Vince's neck, holding tight. Coming down fast, Brian captured Vince's lips in his own. "But know this. I love you. Will always love you. And you will always be mine." Then he turned to Mia. "You need to get him out of here and across the border. The job's are done. Dom and Letty are on their way now. Jesse and Leon are ahead of all of us."

"WHAT? You already did the last job?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Now, I guess I'm on my way across the border alone. Please meet me there. I can't lose you."

Brian just turned and headed for the door.

"WAIT!"

Brian stopped but didn't turn around. He didn't want to look at Vince. He didn't want to see the hurt on the face of the man he loved so much.

"How do I know that all of that, all of this now isn't part of your cover?"

"Dammit Vince. Going by that, was my helping with the jackings a part of my cover too? Was my covering you guy's tracks a part of my cover? I lied to my supervisor. I never lied to you," Brian said, gently touching Vince's bandaged arm. "I'm sorry. So sorry this happened. I already mailed in my resignation but I'll leave if you want me to."

"No. I don't want you to leave. I just don't know if I can completely trust you right now."

"Why the hell not? I mean, I know I never told you I was a cop but I didn't exactly do what I was supposed to be doing. I helped you all break the law. I was supposed to be enforcing the law but no. You made me break the law."

"How the hell did I make you do anything?"

"You made me fall in love with you. Remember when Dom said something about seeing us in the garage that first day. When you were playing your guitar and he said he thought we looked like we were in love. I don't know about you but I sure as hell was. I was falling fast for you."

"Did you tell them?"

"Huh?"

"Did you tell the team you're a cop?" Vince asked.

"Was a cop. And according to Dom, they already knew."

"That's what Mia said."

"Vince?" Brian asked when his lover grabbed him, pulling him down close.

"We're not perfect, Buster, but we could be," Vince said, devouring that beautiful mouth. "Now, can we get out of here?"

"You bet."

Brian knew that Vince had said that they weren't perfect but as far as he could see, as long as he had Vince, his life would always be perfect.

_**THE END** _

 

_**Cabo San Lucas** _

 

Seeing the lady in the parking lot of the grocery store with her sign "Free Puppies", Brian couldn't help but stop. He just never imagined that he would be taking one home. He and Vince had never talked about getting a dog or any kind of pet for that matter but when he saw the scruffy looking Rottie pup sitting in the box, he damn near fell in love right then and there.

Pulling the pup out of the box, he immediately wanted to snap at Brian's fingers and arms. But after a few minutes of Brian's voice speaking to him in a soft, quieted tone, the puppy calmed.

Brian couldn't help but laugh at this. He was sure the lady thought he was nuts at the way he was acting. Laughing like a little kid and he was almost thirty. But this was just the way he and Vince had started out. They'd gotten into a fight, kinda how this little pup had first tried to bite at him. But then he'd talked to the puppy, calmed it down and now it was licking his fingers and his face. Heh, kinda like what Vince did their first night together.

He realized at that moment that he had fallen in love with this puppy and he would have no choice but to take it home. He figured Vince would love him. Why wouldn't he?

"Who couldn't love you?" Brian said, holding the puppy in one arm as he drove with one hand on the wheel. He had been lucky that there had been a pet store around because he knew the grocery store wouldn't have let him bring the puppy inside.

The puppy.

He needed a name for him but he figured he would wait until Vince got home and see what he had to say on the issue.

Pulling into the drive, he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long. The anxiety was killing him.

****

For a free pup out of a box, the pup had been better behaved than he imagined he could ever be. He would come up and look at Brian and then at the door when he wanted out. So he had obviously been house trained. That was good because Brian had always liked dogs that could stay in the house. He thought they were in fact, man's best friend and should be in the house. Well, if you only had one and you had a house big enough.

Which, since the money that they had gotten from the jackings had bought them this house down in Cabo, they did. Three bedrooms. Two bath. Crazy huge garage. That had been the selling point on the house for Vince. He wanted the garage so he could tinker with the cars or whatnot.

What had sold the house to Brian was that it would be there's. Just the two them, together in their own home. Sure, Dom, Jesse and the rest didn't live but thirty minutes away and all but it was still nice for the two of them to have their own place so that they could do their own things.

Like take a nap when they wanted to without having to worry about being woken up by one of the multiple people coming or going like back in LA.

A nap. For a small puppy, Brian should have realized he would have the energy to run around and play for hours. Luckily though, not two hours after getting him home, he started to tire. Brian, needing a nap himself, laid out on the couch, the puppy on his chest, falling asleep as well.

****

Vince had wanted to be home earlier than this. Six and he was just now walking in the door. He didn't hear any noise whatsoever from the house but knew Brian was home. His car had been parked in the drive when he had pulled up.

Then, that's when he noticed the feet hanging off the end of the loveseat. Why Brian had insisted on getting it, he had no idea. The snowman was about two feet too tall for it.

Making his way over to the man he loved, he had thought about shaking the couch, but that's when he saw the small pup laying there asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Vince said, standing against the back of the couch, reaching down to run his fingers through Brian's short cut hair.

"Mmmm, was wondering when you were going to get home," Brian said grogilly.

"Me and Dom finished the car later than we had expected. The owners coming in the morning and we had to make sure it was done tonight. Does he have a name, Bri?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sit up and then he felt the weight on his belly. "Oh. Oh. Yeah. I was at the grocery store, see..."

Brian went on and on about how it would be good for them to get a dog. How he could be a guard dog. Little did Brian know, he had been hooked when he saw his man asleep with the pup on his stomach. Just that sight was enough for him to say yes to the furry Rott.

Buster. Vince was convinced that the dog should be called Buster. Brian wasn't the Buster anymore. This pup could be.

"Yo. Yo. Yo. Bro, calm down. We can keep him. You really think I would say no?" Vince asked, sitting down next to the blonde as he had now sat up and put the pup on the floor to play with a squeaky toy.

"Well, I didn't know, man. You've never said anything about us having a puppy or any kind of pet. But when I was at the store, this pup reminded me so much of you."

"Really? How so?" Vince was curious. How could this animal compare to his ruggedly handsome self.

"Well..." Brian went on to tell how he'd met the puppy.

Vince had to admit, it did seem an awful like how the two of them had gotten together back in LA.

"Guess you're right," Vince said. "I just hope he doesn't turn out to be an undercover cop too."

"You know, I hate you sometimes. I said I was sorry that day. At the hospital, I said I was sorry. When we got across the border, I showed you how sorry I was until I couldn't damn near sit in the car on the drive down here. Hell, then I had to apologize to Dom because we were so damn late and then because his sister couldn't stop blushing at us after you let her catch us on the hood of my car," Brian said, getting up and following Vince into the kitchen. Making his way up behind his lover, he wrapped his arms around Vince's waist, laying his head on the other man's shoulder. "We've been together for almost three years. That's saying something. We've had our ups and downs but that's what life's full of. I love you Vince and I'll say it again if it helps. I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks for saying all that but I was just giving you a hard time. I've been over that since we crossed the border into Mexico," Vince said, spinning around, pinning Brian against the counter.

"You assh..." Whatever Brian was going to say, it was cut off as Vince latched on to that mouth with his own.

Sure, they'd had a few rough, sleepless nights after coming across the border into Mexico. They were still scared of being pulled back to the US. Even though Brian had taken care of destroying any evidence linking them to the crimes, they still worried. Vince had some sleepless nights because he worried that what he had with Brian wouldn't last. That it was all just a lie.

But Dom had cured him of that problem. They'd talked one day out by the pool over a six pack of Coronas. Dom knew more about Brian than Vince had ever realized. It was mostly things that Dom had picked up on and hadn't actually been told but once Vince heard it, he knew they were true.

Brian was loyal to no end. But it had never been to the LAPD, or at least, once he'd met Vince, his loyalty had shifted solely onto Vince and the team. Even before they had gotten together, Brian had been loyal to them. He'd saved Dom from the cops that first race night. He'd saved Jesse after Race Wars. He'd killed Tran who had tried to kill Jesse. He could have just as easily knocked the man out and took him to the cops but no. Brian was lethal when it came to family.

But now, life was good. They had their family not too far away. Dom and Letty were happy. Leon was with Jesse, which was still kind of a little weird but they were happy. They had enough energy to balance each other out. Mia, she's met a nice white boy who had been down on Spring Break and Vince still thought she must have doped him or something because he had been down on vacation and just never went home. Hell, they were expecting a baby in a few months.

Mia had already asked Brian and Vince to be the godfathers. She did have one request though. If they were going to be the godfathers, they had to be married. So that's exactly what they had done.

Mia and surprisingly, Letty had planned the wedding. A wedding on the beach. It had been nice. Brian wearing white slacks with a white button down and flip-flops. Vince wearing the same but in black. They were both sure that Dom would kill them both if they ever mentioned it but they were both sure that they had seen a single tear roll down Dom's face. The old softy.

Life was good. Things were coming together. Vince had his love and a job he loved. He and Dom had opened a garage. Toretto Auto. Vince had actually come up with the name, saying it just seemed fitting. Dom was the leader of their 'gang' as Brian had called it.

Brian worked at the garage every so often. He liked the stay at home life though. His life before Mexico had been a whirlwind, going from here to there. Juvie. The Academy. Undercover gigs. Now though, he had settled down and life was good. He stayed at home a lot. Vince would go to work and come home to a home cooked meal.

The two weren't all that surprised at how easily they had transitioned into the domestic life. They both had hard lives up to the Mexican point. Now though, they were living the married life. They figured they would probably never have kids but who knows. Adoption was always an option. Vince loved kids. More than Brian would have thought. He liked playing in the yard with the neighbor kids. He taught them about music and would play his guitar for them. He even taught them the names of some of his tools for working on the cars.

Life was good. The options were endless for the two of them. They were happy. They were healthy. They were in love. What more could anyone ask for?

"Did you cook supper?" Vince asked.

"Shit!"

_**The End** _


End file.
